Counterpart: Insanity Unleashed
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: Replacement series of oneshots for the now-discontinued Counterpart: The Adventures of Team Starwriter. Join Yami and Galaxy as they take on bad guys, save the world with the help of the Gingkas, or just plain bug everyone they encounter. Collab between me and YamiGingka14.
1. Double Trouble Part One

**Alright, so, as announced this weekend, i'm canceling Counterpart: The Adventures of Team Starwriter, due to apparent lack of interest from readers, and a loss of interest and time of my own. However, i'm replacing it with this, a series of oneshots, as i won't have to update this regularly! Enjoy!**

**Double Trouble: Part One.**

* * *

It was a supposedly normal day at the FFA Mansion. Galaxy and Yami were down in their underground control room, monitoring, well, nothing.

"I'm bored. Should we go mess with someone?" Galaxy asked, spinning around absentmindedly in her giant evil mastermind chair.

"Yeah, but who?" Yami asked.

"Well, we've got a whole list!" Galaxy replied, unrolling a long piece of paper that rolled across the room.

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding." Galaxy laughed. "The list only goes to about here." the authoress snapped her fingers and was soon holding a normal piece of paper.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Can you tell that i'm bored?" Galaxy asked with a grin.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"So, bad guy or good guy?" Galaxy asked.

"I'm in the mood for messing with a good Guy." Yami replied.

Galaxy grinned. "Then i guess the Gingkas are doomed? Or should we go mess with Tsubasa?"

"The Gingkas."

"Alright then!" Galaxy said as she and Yami disappeared.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gingka walked down the stairs, yawning, only to be hit in the face with a bowl of pudding.

"Gahh!" the redhead exclaimed, wiping pudding off his face as EG came downstairs, only to be hit in the face with a pie.

"What the?!" the evil blader exclaimed.

"I think now would be a good time to RUN!" Gingka shouted, right as Galaxy dropped down from the ceiling and threw glitter bombs into both Gingkas' faces.

"Ha!" she said as Yami appeared and threw paint into the Gingkas' faces.

"...Too late." EG said.

"Can't you two go mess with Doji or something?" Gingka asked, wiping paint and glitter off his face.

"Sorry, I asked Yami-kun if we should do good guys or bad, and he said good. Now... Run for your lives!" Galaxy cackled.

"Gingka…" EG spoke up.

"What?" Gingka asked, half-turning to face his counterpart.

"Good luck!" EG called, pushing Gingka up to Yami and Galaxy and disappearing in a swirl of dark flames.

"Hey!" Gingka yelled, turning around and bolting out of the room.

"Oi, that won't end well for either of them." Galaxy exclaimed, grinning as the Daleks appeared.

Yami chuckled evilly.

"Cue evil laughter!" Galaxy exclaimed, and proceeded to laugh evilly.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Zyro poked his head around the corner.

"What's going on down here?" the Ifrit wielder asked as EZ, his counterpart, poked his head out as well.

Yami grinned evilly. "Look, more victims!" he exclaimed.

"Uh-oh." Zyro said, darting off.

"Oi! You aren't getting off that easily! Daleks!" Galaxy called, as the aliens flew around the corner after the two Zyros.

"Run!" EZ shouted.

"You don't have to tell me!" Zyro replied as he continued running.

"Oh, Gingka! Ready or not, here i come!" Galaxy called in a sing-song voice.

"Same goes for you, EG!" Yami called, grinning evilly.

* * *

Gingka, meanwhile, climbed out the nearest window and ran into the forest. EG soon appeared in the forest and hid in a bush, while Gingka scrambled up a tree nearby. The two remained silent, attempting to remain perfectly motionless as Galaxy flew over in a Dalek shell with Yami soaring close behind.

"You two can't hide forever! I will find you!" Galaxy called.

* * *

A few minutes later, Galaxy appeared next to Gingka in the tree.

"Found you!"

Gingka yelped in surprise and fell out of the tree as Yami appeared next to EG.

"Hey." Yami said, causing EG to step out of the bush.

"Told you that you two couldn't hide forever!" Galaxy crowed.

"Now are you going to come quietly?" Yami asked.

Gingka gulped in fear, but EG took action and grabbed his counterpart, then disappeared in a swirl of dark flames.

"Okay, so they're not going to make this easy for us." Galaxy said, grinning evilly. "That makes it more fun!"

"I know." Yami replied.

"Now, to figure out where they went…" Galaxy trailed off as Yami shrugged.

"Let's get working!" Galaxy and Yami grinned and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two Gingkas were far away, who-knew-where.

"And why couldn't you do that the first time?!" Gingka demanded.

"I didn't feel like it." EG replied.

Gingka rolled his eyes. "Oh, so that's a good reason to leave me behind to face Yami and Galaxy alone?"

"Pretty much." EG replied, walking off. Gingka growled under his breath and followed.

* * *

"Man, they hid pretty good this time! I can't find a trace of them!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"Neither can I." Yami said.

"Then where else should we look?" Galaxy asked.

"I have no idea." Yami replied.

"Nemesis' Realm, perhaps?" Galaxy suggested.

"Yeah." Yami snapped his fingers and a portal appeared.

* * *

"Found them yet?" Yami asked a few minutes later.

"Nope. Hey, let's go kick down Nemesis' door." Galaxy suggested.

Yami grinned. "Sounds good!"

"And then we can hide and set a prank for him outside." Galaxy grinned.

"Another good idea!" Yami replied.

"Just how mad do you think we can make him?"

"Enough to try to destroy the Earth."

"And then we can get Gingka and pretend to panic and get him to stop it."

Yami hugged Galaxy. "How do you come up with these amazing ideas?" he asked.

Galaxy grinned. "Dunno. They just pop into my head. Let's get to work, shall we?"

"Sure." Yami grinned as the two disappeared. Moments later, they reappeared, Galaxy on the roof of Nemesis's house, and Yami at the front door. Galaxy pushed a giant bowl of pudding to the edge of the roof and grinned.

"Alright, i'm ready!" she exclaimed.

Yami kicked down the front door. "Old man, I'm home!" he called.

Nemesis instantly appeared. "Stop doing that!" he snarled.

In response, Galaxy dumped her giant bowl of pudding onto the dark bey's head, causing Nemesis to freeze.

"Dude you okay?" Yami asked, pretending to be concerned.

"Whoops! Sorry, that was supposed to be for someone else…" Galaxy called down.

Nemesis suddenly turned into his beast form and roared in anger. "FOR THIS I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOUR PLANET!" he said, creating a portal to earth and flying through.

"That was easier than i expected. Now, to fake-panic and find Gingka, or EG, or both, or just their beys!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"I say we find their beys." Yami suggested.

"That'd be easiest. Let's go!" Galaxy exclaimed, as she and Yami disappeared.

* * *

Back on earth, Kaminari looked out the window, only to spot Nemesis rampaging. "Umm, Hakaihime?" the Pegasus bey said.

"Yes?" Hakaihime replied.

"Either Mao escaped the high-security prison on Spiriestorian, or that's your dad rampaging out there." Kaminari replied.

Hakaihime groaned. "That's my Baka of a Otou-san." the dark Pegasus bey closed the book she was reading. "I'll take care of it…" she said as she stood up.

"I'll come with you." Kaminari offered, just as Galaxy rushed into the room in a false panic and tripped on the edge of the rug.

"What is it now?" Hakaihime asked, looking down at the authoress.

"Nemesis is on a rampage!" Yami exclaimed, rushing in.

"And we can't find either of the Gingkas to stop him!" Galaxy said as she got up.

Kaminari sweatdropped. "Let me guess: You two caused this, didn't you?"

"What?! Of course not!" Yami exclaimed.

"You know I don't believe you, right?" Hakaihime asked.

Kaminari facepalmed "You two just had to go and create a dangerous situation. Whatever. Hakaihime, let's go."

"Wasn't my fault that the bowl of pudding intended for EG fell on Nemesis' head…" Galaxy muttered as the two Pegasus beys flew out the window.

"And now we go annoy someone else and cause more problems." Galaxy grinned.

"For sure!" Yami exclaimed.

"But who?... Hmm…" Galaxy trailed off in thought.

"I have no clue…" Yami replied.

"Let's cause RoboDoji to blow up in the middle of something, and then cause him to reappear in the DNA headquarters with all of the other bad guys with the capabilities of taking over the world. They'll have to try beating Nemesis to it." Galaxy suggested, grinning evilly.

Yami grinned evilly back. "I think I love you, Gala-chan." he said, causing Galaxy to blush slightly.

"Ooh! Let's go create a jailbreak!" Galaxy exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Yami replied.

Galaxy grinned. "Double Nemesis chaos time!" she exclaimed as she created a portal to Spiriestorian. "Now, let's go!" the two hopped into the portal, appearing in a large, dark prison with the sounds of chains clanking and angry roaring.

"You ready for this?" Yami grinned.

"Yup!" Galaxy replied, holding up a giant key.

"We're so gonna get in trouble for this." Yami grinned.

"Oh yeah. That's the fun of it!" Galaxy replied, going to a large door and unlocking it, then flinging it open. "Oi! Mao, you in there?" she called as Yami grinned.

"Let me out, you annoying authoress! I don't care if you created me!" Mao's voice roared out of the darkness.

"Just chill, that's actually what i came here to do." Galaxy replied, snapping her fingers and releasing the dark bey. "Now, go for it!"

Mao roared as he shifted to beast form and flew out of prison, into a portal that Galaxy had conveniently created for him.

* * *

**Alright, so that was Part One. Part Two will be up as soon as i can get it finished, which shouldn't take too long. **


	2. Double Trouble Part Two

**Here's Part Two, as promised. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mao roared as he flew out of the portal. "Now, it's time to destroy this pathetic world!" he exclaimed, just before Nemesis smashed into him.

"You! I remember you! You were the one who took my body and forced me to attack my daughter!" Nemesis snarled.

"What are you talking about?!" Mao roared, attacking Nemesis.

"Oh, so they've already met?" Galaxy commented from the top of a nearby building.

"Guess so." Yami replied as Nemesis bit Mao in the tail and threw him into the ground.

"You insolent worm!" Mao roared, flying up and trying to bite Nemesis' throat.

"Popcorn?" Galaxy asked, holding a bag of popcorn out towards Yami.

"Sure." Yami said, taking some popcorn.

"Ha! You call yourself a god?" Nemesis taunted, whapping Mao with his tail.

"A god of destruction!" Mao replied, wrapping himself around Nemesis.

"Whoa!" Kaminari said as she and Hakaihime arrived, the two Pegasus beys hovering in the clouds at a distance. "That's intense!"

Hakaihime nodded in reply as her father slammed himself, and therefore Mao, into the ground.

"I knew it…" Kaminari sweatdropped, spotting Galaxy and Yami eating popcorn.

"Of course those two would behind this…" Hakaihime sighed as Mao tightened his grip on Nemesis, who responded by biting his adversary hard in the neck. Mao roared in anger and pain and released Nemesis.

"Should we stop them?" Kaminari asked, motioning to Mao and Nemesis.

"Hmm... A large part of me wants to watch them rip each other apart…" Hakaihime mused.

"Ha! Is that all you got?!" Nemesis taunted.

Kaminari rolled her eyes. "Of course... Let's go with the smaller part though, since i'd rather not have them destroy the world while they're at it."

"You think that affected me, worm? Try this!" Mao roared, blowing dark flames at Nemesis.

"Oh, that'll end badly... I don't know for who, it'll just end badly." Galaxy said.

"Separate or fused?" Hakaihime asked as Nemesis dodged Mao's flames.

"Either way works." Kaminari replied.

"Ha! That was nothing! Try this!" Nemesis roared, blowing dark fireballs at Mao, who dodged them with a roar and bit down on his counterpart's neck, then blew flames through his clamped teeth.

"Fused it is then." Hakaihime said with a shrug as Nemesis roaed in pain and mimicked Mao.

"Alright then." Kaminari said, closing her eyes and turning into blue flame as Mao maintained his hold on Nemesis, biting down harder.

"About time they showed up." Galaxy commented, spotting Kaminari and Hakaihime.

"Yep." Yami grinned as Hakaihime closed her eyes and turned into dark flames. As Nemesis bit down harder on Mao, the two Pegasus girls merged together into a pillar of blue and dark flames.

"Ooh, they're creating Hakai Kaminari to battle this one! Cool!" Galaxy exclaimed as Mao began shaking his head back and forth while maintaining a grip on Nemesis.

"They'd better hurry though." Galaxy continued, shoving more popcorn into her mouth as a bright light filled the area, attracting the attention of both gods of destruction.

"What?!" Nemesis roared.

"Got their attention." Yami said.

"Yup." Galaxy replied.

"Hnn?" Mao paused his biting for a moment and looked over towards the source of the light. Hovering in midair, with one pair of blue wings and one pair of dark purple spread behind her back, was a red, dark purple, and blue-haired female figure, wearing an ankle-length black kimono with blue feathers that nearly covered her boots.

"Who are you?!" Nemesis demanded.

"I am Hakai Kaminari, the merged form of the light and dark beys Hakaihime and Kaminari." Hakai Kaminari introduced herself.

"What?!" Nemesis was shocked.

"Kaminari…" Mao snarled. "I should have known you'd show up to try stopping me again."

Hakai Kaminari looked at Mao sternly. "My combined form is more powerful than even my two separate forms tag teaming. Do not underestimate me." she replied, drawing her swords.

"Daughter, why would you merge together with a light bey?" Nemesis asked in confusion.

"The original reason was to gain the ability to defeat another bey that, like me, was a merged bey, light with dark. The reason now is to stop you both." Hakai Kaminari replied.

"Oi, this should be a very interesting battle." Galaxy commented.

"You won't stop me!" Nemesis roared.

"Or me!" Mao snarled.

"On the contrary, Father, Baka Mao, i have the power to send you both back to where you came from." Hakai Kaminari replied calmly.

"Okay, that was definitely both of them speaking there." Galaxy said.

"Big time." Yami agreed.

"Let's see you try!" Nemesis roared, blowing dark flames at Hakai Kaminari, who blocked them with her sword and sent them back.

"You worm!" Mao snarled, attempting the same thing, but getting the same result.

"Impossible!" Nemesis growled.

"You said it." Mao growled.

"I told you. You can't beat me." Hakai Kaminari said calmly.

"Try this!" Nemesis roared, flying at Hakai Kaminari and trying to bite her, but she merely dodged and kicked him in the face.

"Then i'll use Armageddon!" Mao roared as dark energy exploded from body, charging towards Hakai Kaminari, who dropped down and uppercut him.

"No one makes a fool out of me!" Nemesis growled, firing a huge dark fireball at the merged bey, who merely fired dark and normal lightning back at Nemesis, dodging his fireball.

"You use my daughter's powers against me?!" Nemesis snarled as he dodged.

"Half of me is your daughter, i'm using my powers against you." Hakai Kaminari replied as Mao tried to bite her sword and got kicked away.

"I have no choice!" Nemesis growled, changing into human form and bringing out his sword. "Let's see if I can fight you better in this form!"

"Bring it on, if you dare." Hakai Kaminari smirked as Mao also transformed to humanoid.

Nemesis swung his sword at Hakai Kaminari, who blocked with her sword and kicked Nemesis in the stomach, then whirled to do the same to Mao, who was attacking from behind. Nemesis suddenly appeared behind Hakai Kaminari and kicked her in the back, sending her flying.

"So, you managed to actually get to me without me blocking. However, it won't happen again." Hakai Kaminari snarled, firing dark and normal lightning at both Nemesis beys rapidly, along with balls of dark and light energy.

Nemesis dodged and blocked with his sword, but Hakai Kaminari soon flooded the area with swirling light and dark energy.

"What's this?" Nemesis grunted.

"I told you, you can't beat me." Hakai Kaminari replied.

"Try this!" Nemesis growled, creating a super gigantic dark energy ball. "Let's see if you can stop this!" he roared, throwing the energy ball at Hakai Kaminari, who countered with a light and dark energy ball, and seemed to be winning, until Mao doubled the amount of dark energy pushing against the merged bey.

"Ha! Still think you can win?!" Nemesis taunted.

Hakai Kaminari grunted, then yelled as an explosion of light and dark energy flung both Nemesis beys away.

"This is starting to get out of hand. They're getting more destructive." Galaxy commented.

"Yeah, they just won't give it up." Yami commented as Nemesis slammed hard into the ground.

"Impossible…" Nemesis growled.

"Nope." Galaxy said as Mao landed next to Nemesis.

"I will not be defeated by you again, do you hear me?" Mao roared in anger.

"Pathetic." Hakai Kaminari said calmly.

"That was Hakaihime talking." Galaxy chuckled.

"Yep." Yami replied.

Nemesis slowly got up. "I won't lose, hear me?!" he roared.

Hakai Kaminari laughed lightly. "Just look at you two! You're almost exactly the same! Now, why don't you just do the same thing and go home?"

"Never!" Mao snarled.

"I will never surrender to you!" Nemesis roared.

"Suit yourself then." Hakai Kaminari replied, opening two portals, one to Nemesis' Realm, one to Spiriestorian. "Now, begone!" she yelled, firing energy at the two Nemesis beys in an attempt to send them back home. Nemesis dodged the energy and flew at the merged Pegasus female, his sword raised to attack. Hakai Kaminari merely countered with a pillar of dark and light energy.

"You won't beat me!" Nemesis roared.

"Do i really need to explain this to you again?" Hakai Kaminari asked as Mao roared and flew at Hakai Kaminari, who flung him back with another pillar of dark and light energy. Nemesis appeared behind Hakai Kaminari and tried to kick her, but she whirled and blasted him with dark energy.

"Gaahhhh!" Nemesis roared as he crashed hard into the ground.

"Go, both of you." Hakai Kaminari said sternly.

"Never." Nemesis said, slowly getting up.

Hakai Kaminari landed next to Nemesis, facing him." What in the world has caused you to become this angry all of a sudden? Don't make me get mom to stop you." she threatened.

Mao snickered.

"Those two brats decided to pull a prank on me." Nemesis replied.

"Oi! That wasn't nice!" Galaxy exclaimed.

Hakai Kaminari sweatdropped. "That's it? You're kidding. You got this mad from a simple prank?!"

"Some faker you are." Mao taunted.

A tick mark appared on Nemesis' forehead. "And what about you, mister I-got sealed-away-by-a-child?"

"Hey! For the record, i wanted to leave, so shut up!" Mao roared, a tick mark appearing on his forehead as well.

"They're like a pair of arguing siblings." Galaxy chuckled.

"Oh yeah, we should have them together more often." Yami said.

"Definitely." Galaxy replied.

"Keep telling yourself that. But the fact is that not only did you get beaten by a human, but a human child no less." Nemesis taunted.

"I am the god of destruction! I am undefeatable!" Mao snarled.

"Tell that to the human child who beat you." Nemesis retorted.

"Why you!" Mao roared, lunging for his counterpart, only to be blocked with a bolt of light energy from Hakai Kaminari. Nemesis smiled triumphantly.

"Nemesis 1, Mao 0." Yami said.

"Hakai Kaminari 30." Galaxy grinned.

"I'm going to assume that you two intend on stopping this?" Gingka said, poking his head out from behind a nearby object.

"Nope, Hakai Kaminari got it under control." Yami replied.

"We see that." EG said, poking his head out as well.

"Where have you two been, anyway? We caused trouble with Mao and Nemesis because we couldn't find you." Galaxy commented.

"Just around…" Gingka muttered.

"Begone, both of you!" Hakai Kaminari said, blasting both Mao and Nemesis through the two portals.

"Well, that's done and over with." Yami said as Hakai Kaminari separated back into Hakaihime and Kaminari.

"Yup." Galaxy said.

"Well, that was fun." Hakaihime said, stretching.

"Yup." Kaminari agreed, doing the same.

"Okay, i'm good now. We can all go back to normal." Galaxy said.

Gingka sweatdropped. "Nothing's ever normal with you two around."

"Yeah, like a battling a god of destruction seven years ago is is normal, Gingka." EG said.

"I never said it was. Plus, you did it too." Gingka retorted.

EG shrugged. "The point is, that even without these two around, our lives are never normal."

"Our lives are still more normal without them around." Gingka replied.

"Well, we don't plan on leaving anytime soon, so let's go back to the mansion and finish chasing the Zyros!" Galaxy suggested.

"Yeah!" Yami exclaimed.

EG groaned. "How in the world did I end up with you guys?"

"Well, first of all, Yami created you, and then he and i came here, and then we met you guys, and you've been stuck with us ever since." Galaxy said.

"Any way we can get unstuck?" Gingka asked.

"Nope!" Yami replied.

"Figures you would say that." EG said, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go!" Galaxy exclaimed, snapping her fingers and teleporting everyone back to the house.

"See what i mean? Not normal! Can't we walk for once?!" Gingka yelled.

Yami smacked Gingka on the back of the head. "Calm down, fool!"

"Ow! Hey! I think i have a right to protest against teleporting!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Not that you can do anything about it." Galaxy said, teleporting the redhead to several places around the room.

"Yeah, we're FFAs and you're not." Yami said.

"So, can I go take a nap?" EG asked as Gingka fell over, dizzy, once Galaxy had stopped teleporting him.

"Once you help us catch the Zyros, then maybe you can go take a nap." Galaxy replied.

"Do I have to?" EG groaned.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"Let's go!" Galaxy exclaimed, disappearing along with Gingka as Yami disappeared with EG.

* * *

"Gahh! They're still after us!" Zyro yelled, still running away from the Daleks.

"I know!" EZ replied, also running.

"Run for your lives!" Galaxy cackled evilly, appearing next to the two.


	3. Ice Cream Insanified

**Hey guys! I'm back with another oneshot taken straight from mine and Yami's Counterpart roleplay! This one's posting date (June 20th, 2014) also marks the one-year anniversary since we met and began writing together. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Give it up, Galaxy! You won't beat me!" Yami yelled, hiding behind a couch.

"Who said anything about beating you or giving up?" Galaxy replied, appearing above Yami and pouring glittered pudding on his head before disappearing.

"Have it your way." Yami grinned, slamming a 20-foot pudding cup on Galaxy before disappearing. Galaxy soon ate a hole through the pudding cup and climbed out.

"Here, i can't eat all of this myself!" she called, slamming the rest on Yami and disappearing again.

"Thirsty? Have a soda!" Yami whooped, eating the rest of the pudding cup and causing soda to rain on the authoress.

Galaxy instantly snapped her fingers, causing a soda tsunami. "Come on, is that all you've got?" she taunted., then yelped as an ice cream blizzard hit her.

"I was gonna ask you the same!" Yami called.

"Mmm, vanilla. Hey, let's make an ice cream fort and pelt the Gingkas with icecreamballs!" Galaxy exclaimed as she poked her head out of the ice cream.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Yami exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly like a two-year-old.

"Let's get to work then!" Galaxy whooped, snapping her fingers and changing into snow gear.

"Ok!" Yami replied, changing into an assassin's outfit as Galaxy began piling ice cream into a wall. The black-haired author then created a giant ice cream castle, while Galaxy put flags on the turrets and dug a moat.

"Root beer float?" she grinned, filling her moat with root beer and holding up a couple of mugs.

"Don't mind if I do!" Yami replied, taking a mug.

Galaxy scooped up ice cream with her mug, then filled the rest with root beer.

"Mmm, but maybe we should make a second moat with hot chocolate, fortified with marshmallows and stuff. We'll also need a few cannons… About there and there." Galaxy mused.

"Done!" Yami replied, snapping his fingers and causing the cannons to appear where Galaxy had pointed.

Galaxy grinned. "It's so much less work when you're an FFA. Now, what else should we do?" The authoress thought for a moment, sipping her root beer float, then snapped her fingers and caused a second moat to appear, with marshmallow alligators swimming in it.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Marshmallow alligators?"

Galaxy shrugged. "What else could survive in a hot chocolate moat? Definitely not regular alligators, if we want to drink that. We need some sort of defenses against flying attacks though…"

Instantly, Yami snapped his fingers and ice cream jets appeared and started flying around the castle.

"I figured you'd take care of that if i brought it up. Now, we just go inside and wait." Galaxy grinned.

"Very well." Yami replied, picking up the redheaded authoress bridal style and carrying her to the castle. Galaxy yelped in surprise and hung on tight, causing a laugh from Yami as they went inside.

"If you drop me, you're dead." Galaxy threatened. Yami merely stuck his tongue out and continued walking while Galaxy pouted.

"So, what now? Where did the Gingkas go, anyway?" Galaxy asked after Yami had set her down.

"Don't know." Yami shrugged.

"Hmm... We might have a long wait then. Or not." Galaxy grinned, pointing at a blue glow in the distance.

"Is that Gingka?" Yami asked.

"Probably. Shall we get his attention and find out?" Galaxy replied.

"Good idea." Yami nodded.

Galaxy pulled a small sphere out of her pocket and threw it towards the blue glow.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"Atomic glitter bomb, what else? Or was it one of those new portal creators... I really should put those in separate pockets. Either way, we'll find out in three, two, one…" Galaxy trailed off as a glitter explosion appeared in the distance.

"Glitter bomb." Yami confirmed.

"Yup. Now he probably thinks he's under attack. Let's try this one." Galaxy muttered, throwing another sphere. A white light glowed in the distance as the blue light disappeared and Gingka appeared between the moats.

"What was that?" Yami asked.

"The portal creator, i basically teleported him here without using powers. Now, where'e EG?" Galaxy asked, holding up another sphere and grinning while Gingka and Kaminari looked around, confused at the ice cream.

"I don't know. Training?" Yami suggested.

"I'll go find him." Galaxy sighed, teleporting away.

"Good luck with that."

"Let me guess, this was either Yami or Galaxy's doing, right?" Gingka shouted.

"Found him!" Galaxy whooped, reappearing.

"Hello?" Gingka called.

"I'll go find out." Kaminari sighed and flew up, but was quickly shot down by the ice cream planes.

Yami laughed at the sight on a computer screen inside.

"Well, we know that the defenses work." Galaxy grinned, teleporting EG next to Gingka.

"Now, let the war begin!" the authoress whooped, snapping her fingers and causing the walls to start humming softly.

"What the?" EG said confusedly, opening his eyes and standing up.

"Ready? Open fire!" Galaxy grinned.

Yami grinned and snapped his fingers, causing the cannon to start firing at the Gingkas.

"What the-?" EG yelped as he was hit.

"Hey! Kaminari, get them!" Gingka ordered, shielding his face. Kaminari again leapt into the air, but was again shot down as Galaxy and Yami started throwing water balloons filled with chocolate syrup and vanilla icecreamballs at the two Gingkas.

"Are those two insane? Scratch that, they are." EG sighed as he was hit in the face by an icecreamball.

Gingka attempted to dodge but got hit. "I knew this was their doing as soon as i saw it! he yelped, falling into the root beer moat.

"Gingka!" EG called.

"I'm fine! Is this... Root beer?" Gingka called as he popped up and was instantly pelted by more chocolate syrup and ice cream.

"Dang it! My wings are getting completely chocolate-logged!" Kaminari wailed.

"Well, they're having fun down there." Yami commented.

"But we're having more fun up here." Galaxy grinned, throwing root beer float bombs.

"Can't you two find something else to do that doesn't involve torturing us?" Gingka called, earning himself a mouthful of ice cream in response. "Gahh! brain freeze!"

"Did that answer your question?" Yami asked, grabbing a big bucket of chocolate and pouring it all over the two bladers and their beys.

EG tried to block the chocolate. "Great, I'm gonna need a shower after this." He muttered.

"Hakaihime, help me with this!" Kaminari called, firing lightning at the castle in an attempt to destroy it.

"That's not going to do them much good." Galaxy chuckled.

"She said that she rather stay in bey form and not get pelted with ice cream." EG reported.

"Then she could at least fire some dark energy. She doesn't need to be in human form to- How is this not working?" Kaminari exclaimed as her lightning was repelled.

"Ray shield, you won't get through it!" Galaxy's voice echoed down to them.

"Dang it, they thought of everything! Now, would someone help me out of this root beer?" Gingka asked.

"Seriously, you couldn't just pull yourself out of there?" EG asked, pulling his counterpart out.

"Do you know how slippery those sides are? Trust me, i tried. Don't make me push you in." Gingka grunted.

EG grinned evilly. "Push you in? Good idea." he said, pushing Gingka back into the root beer.

"Good one, EG!" Yami laughed.

Gingka grabbed EG's hand as he fell and pulled him in as well.

"Those two are too much fun to watch." Galaxy chuckled.

"Idiots. I'm out of here until i can come up with a solution!" Kaminari said, bolting, but skidding to a stop next to the hot chocolate moat. "Seriously?" she exclaimed.

"You're such a sore loser." EG said as he surfaced.

"Loser? I don't seem to remember losing anything here, except for being clean. Now, how do we get out of here and away from them?" Gingka retorted.

"If I knew, then we would be out of here by now." EG growled.

"Then hurry up and figure it out, i'm going to see if we can get inside." Gingka snapped, swimming for the castle wall.

"Oh, no you don't!" Galaxy exclaimed, causing Gingka to be eaten by an ice cream shark.

"Huh? Oh, great. Where did that idiot go?" EG asked a few seconds later.

"He got eaten by an ice cream shark. Hurry up before it gets you, too." Hakaihime said, appearing and pulling EG out of the root beer.

"Did you really have to make the shark eat him?" Yami asked.

Galaxy shrugged. "He could eat it just as easily, but i had to keep him from getting to the wall somehow."

"You have a plan on getting us out of here?" EG asked.

"Sure, but we're gonna have to get Gingka out of there first." Hakaihime said.

At that moment, Gingka pushed himself out the side of the ice cream shark. "Alright, now we really need to get out of here!" he yelped, swimming away from a few more ice cream sharks that were charging.

"Come on!" Hakaihime exclaimed, grabbing Gingka's hand. "Kaminari, grab my shoulder!"

"Just watch out for the planes." Kaminari said as she obeyed.

"Don't worry about that. Just hang on tight." Hakaihime said as her eyes glowed and all of them disappeared in a swirl of dark flames.

"Uh-oh, they've disappeared." Galaxy commented, looking out the window.

"Not good." Yami muttered.

* * *

Hakaihime, meanwhile, appeared above a river, then dropped Gingka and EG into the water.

Gingka soon popped up, sputtering. "Hey! Can't you drop us on the ground?!" he yelled as Kaminari cove in next to him.

"Well, now my wings aren't covered in ice cream and chocolate." the Pegasus girl commented.

"No, 'cause you need a bath." Hakaihime replied.

"She has a point." EG said as he broke the surface of the water.

"Well, yeah, but couldn't she have just taken us back to the house for that." Gingka said.

"So, you want me to bring you to the insanity duo, so you can get pelted with ice cream?" Hakaihime asked.

"Wasn't the house behind the castle somewhere? If we could have gotten inside it, then we could have gotten showers." Gingka grunted as he climbed out of the river with Kaminari.

"Quit being a wuss." EG said as he climbed out of the river. "Guess we gotta stay back for a little while."

"Yeah, unless we want to get pelted or have a plan to get them back." Gingka sighed.

"You know it's impossible to get them back, don't be a fool." EG said.

Gingka shrugged. "I bet we could come up with something if we bothered to try hard enough."

"It's no use. Yami is a master prankster. If you prank him, he'll prank you back tenfold. He even beat my mom in a pranking contest." Hakaihime said.

"Your mom? Wow." Gingka said, raising an eyebrow.

"We could still try something, i'm bored anyway." Kaminari said.

"I'm staying out of it." EG declared.

"If you want to end up covered in feathers and looking like a chicken, that's your problem." Hakaihime said.

"Pshh, i don't mind feathers." Kaminari smirked.

"Chickens are stupid. Trust me." Galaxy said, appearing next to the group, then disappearing.

"Oh, and I can do much worse than that, trust me." Yami laughed evilly, also appearing, then disappearing.

"Those two creep me out sometimes." Gingka sighed.

"Take that evil laugh as a warning: Don't trifle with Yami." EG said.

"Not that i do in the first place." Gingka chuckled.

"That proves that you're smarter than you look." EG said.

"Hey! You know, i'm not taking that as a compliment." Gingka protested.

"Am I supposed to care?" EG asked.

"Maybe, but you probably wouldn't care if you were supposed to care even if you were." Gingka retorted.

"Glad to know we have an understanding." EG smirked.

Hakaihime rolled her eyes. "As if anyone can understand you with that emotionless mask you always wear."

Gingka grinned. "I have to agree with Hakaihime on that one."

"Whatever." EG sighed.

Hakaihime giggled at EG.

Gingka sighed. "Well, what should we do, since we clearly can't go back to the house?"

"Heck if I know." EG replied, laying down on the grass.

"Well, if you're going to take a nap, then i'm going to climb that tree." Gingka sighed, heading for a nearby tree.

"Watch, when he decides he wants to come down, i'll grab him and put him in the top of that tree over there." Kaminari whispered to Hakaihime, pointing at a very tall tree.

"Hope you don't fall." EG said. Hakaihime giggled.

"I said i was going to climb it, not fall out of it." Gingka said, glaring at EG.

"You could fall while climbing it, genius." EG retorted.

"The possibility exists, but its not going to happen." Gingka snorted, pulling himself up on a branch.

"Suit yourself." EG said, rolling over on his side so that his back was facing Gingka.


End file.
